I Can Keep A Secret If You Can
by Ai wa Senjoudesu
Summary: We'll tell them sooner or later ... I know that you ... You are so unpredictable ... Oh, but I can keep a secret if you can ...


**Disclaimer****: Do not own Sailor Moon at all. All rights belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**AN****: My totally late Christmas present to Strawberry Moon Rose. Hope ya enjoy this, Rosa. Didn't know what else to do for you, but Happy Holidays. :) **

*-:-*-:-*-:-*

"Nobody has to know about this, you know, " declared Seiya, lips brushing against the blonde's ear in sensuous caresses.

Usagi barely held back a shiver of pleasure at the move and protested, "But don't we have to tell them eventually, Seiya? We can't keep this under lock and key forever."

Seiya moved away from beside the shorter woman to look into her eyes. "Is it so bad that we've been able to last this long without telling them?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Uh ... Yes- I mean no! No, no, no!"

Seiya smirked, running her fingers through golden strands. "As I thought. But, Odango, why don't we continue with this a bit longer without any 'destiny' rants breaking up our bliss, huh?"

"I do want that, but I also don't want to procrastinate this longer than needed! It's almost been a year now and we're still-, " protested Usagi some more, being cut off by a long finger to her lips.

Tracing her finger over lips she's come to enjoy a lot, Seiya declared once again, "Nobody has to know. At least not until we've spent enough time in our own world."

Usagi looked into the singer's eyes for any sign of regret or any other emotions that might contradict the Starlight's words. When she didn't find any, she said, "I'll take your word for it, Seiya."

A self-satisfied smirk spread across red-coated lips as Seiya teased, "I knew that you'd see it my way."

Usagi held back a snort at the taller woman's ego and continued, "But only because you're too busy trying to seduce me a bit harder than usual into seeing your way."

Seiya giggled, wrapping an arm around Usagi's waist. "Oh, but you do. You just refuse to admit it to yourself."

"Oh really now? And how might you know that?" teased Usagi, sending the blue-haired pop star a coy look.

"'Cause I know you that well, Odango. Better than even your bestest friends."

Usagi shook her head, playfully smacking the pop star's arm. A mock offended expression on her childlike face.

"Ow, Odango! No need for that!" cried Seiya in mock pain.

Usagi huffed with her nose jolting in the air, "That's what you get for being so cocky."

Seiya smirked once again, a devious glint in her eyes as she leaned forward so her lips brushed the blonde princess's ear. "But that's what you love about me, just as much as I love having_ rough_ sex with_ you_."

A shudder went through the princess's body at both her secret lover's actions and words. Wanting so badly to yank her down by her ponytail and kiss the living daylights out of her.

Seiya stepped away from the older woman, waltzing over to the exit. "We'd better be going now. Don't want to keep them waiting, do we?" she teased, winking while holding the door open.

Usagi struck herself out of her daze, then scrambled to the door only for the dark-haired star to stop her with an arm around her waist.

"Wait, " breathed Seiya, locking lips with the other woman one last time.

Usagi lost herself within the kiss, leg subconsciously lifting up in pleasure.

Seiya pulled away from the blonde klutz with a smirk, self-satisfaction written across her face at the sight of Usagi's now-smeared lipstick. "Mmmm ... tasty ... Now let's go."

Usagi followed after the pop star in a daze. Still totally oblivious to her ruined lipstick as they settled back in their places.

"I see that you two are back now, " teased Minako, giggling from her place beside Yaten.

Rei exclaimed, "Finally! 'Cause we were just about to leave them!"

One of Seiya's eyebrows rose upward, amusement shining on her face. "Oh really? Well, then, why didn't ya?"

Rei flushed in embarrassment at the good question. Running her fingers through her violet-tinted mane as she thought up a witty response to that question when Makoto broke in.

"Hey, Usagi-chan."

Usagi looked away from staring at the songwriter-singer's cherry-shaped ass at a neck-breaking speeding. "Huh?" she answered, hoping that no one noticed her actions.

Makoto gestured to her own lips and pointed out, "Your lipstick is smeared."

Usagi frowned, taking a moment to look into her compact mirror. Horror written across her face, she quickly retouched up her lipstick.

Ami spoke out as if she sensed the smaller woman's discomfort, "Anyway, Taiki-san and Yaten-kun were just telling us about your upcoming tour. Is it true that you'll have several costume changes?"

Seiya nodded and replied, "Yes, it is true from there being different themes with our song selections for the tour."

"And would you have props for this tour? Dancers? Special effects?" prodded Minako, excitement showing across her face.

"Yes, maybe, and yes."

Minako squealed and clasped her hands together in a prayer pose. Eyes glimmering with stars as she fell into a daydream.

"I wish I was a star, " drooled Minako, still in her starstruck daydream.

Yaten rolled her eyes, popping another piece of caviar into her mouth. "No, ya don't. "

Minako pulled herself out of her daydream and glared at the silver-haired star. "And why not?" she questioned, annoyance barely held back in her voice.

"Simple because of how someone like you wouldn't be able to last for only a day once stardom is bestowed upon. Also, no one can outshine someone as gorgeous as _myself _in the music business, " declared Yaten, earning an eyeroll from her brunette companion and a cough that sounded like 'bullshit' from her blue-haired companion.

"Anyway, who wants to tell us a secret that they've been holding in lately?" asked Rei, successfully changing the subject before anything happened between the polar opposites of the Three Lights.

Makoto flushed. "I have absolutely nothing to share. "

Minako clicked her tongue. "I'd tell you, _but _I'd have to punch you."

Yaten sent her a look as if she were a mental case and corrected, "You meant to say 'I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you'."

Minako waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, you know what I meant. "

Yaten glared at Minako, clenching her cup. "Why I oughta-."

"So what's your latest, juicy secret, Shrimpette? Is it that you secretly masturbate to Minako-san's pictures?" drawled Seiya, taking a sip out of her cup.

"As if I'd tell y'all that, let alone have do _that_!" exclaimed Yaten, disgust written across her face.

Seiya shrugged with a slight hum. "Whatever you say, my little munchkin," she baby talked to the shorter woman, pinching her cheek.

"Oh, shove it up your ass, Seiya!" Yaten yelled at the bluenette.

Seiya mocked, "But my ass is too _tight _for that. Ain't that right, Odango?"

Usagi's face turned a bright red at the suggestive way her secret lover was looking at her.

"Why would she know? Y'all ain't even fuck buddies!" retorted Yaten with a huff.

Seiya licked her lips and purred, "But that doesn't mean we can't start right now. Right, Odango?"

Yaten made a face and resumed eating her caviar. "What's your secret anyway, Seiya, since you swear you know mine?"

"Other than me being celibate for the past few months, nothing. "

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Yaten snorted and stated, "She's fucking with us, Taiki. Don't believe any of that."

"But she-."

"Still call bullshit."

Seiya took one last swig of her drink and cooed, "I can keep a secret if you can."

Usagi shied away from the intense gaze sent in direction by the bluenette. Heat rising to her cheeks as conversation carried on from there with everyone teasing Ami and Taiki about their 'secret rendezvous' with each other.


End file.
